Where do we go from here?
by LadyPetunia
Summary: Post-Blue Bird. Jane and Lisbon have been dancing around each other for so long, how do they make the switch from friends and colleagues to romantic partners? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Teresa Lisbon sat on a bench outside the airport and stared up at the night sky. The day hadn't gone as she'd expected, not in the slightest. By now, she should have been in Washington DC starting her new life with a fiancé and a new job. Instead she was still in Florida having just kissed her annoying consultant and having just had an awkward conversation with her now ex-fiancé. She shook her head and smiled in disbelief. Jane had done some ridiculous things in the time she'd known him but jumping the fence and breaking every rule in the book to get on the plane was a new one. Lisbon checked her watch. It had been almost 2 hours since Abbott had arrived, kicked her out of the office and told her to wait outside, and she was nervous. Not that she thought Jane would be kept because the combination of his charm and Abbott's persuasive skills would beat even the most stern TSA agent, but she had no idea what to expect next. After years of thinking he thought of her as nothing more than a friend, she was adjusting to the idea that Patrick Jane- the annoying, frustrating, irritating Patrick Jane- was in love with her. Not just in love with her, but willing to risk his freedom to tell her. Would he backtrack, the way he did after he told her he loved her at the CBI? No, she was sure he wouldn't. After all, this time he'd confirmed it instead of pretending he didn't remember saying it at all. But declaring you love someone isn't the same as being ready to do something about it. Lisbon absently chewed the side of her thumbnail as she thought about what might happen next. Surely there was no way Jane would have done that only to let things go back to the way they were? She sighed, stood up and checked her watch again. 2 hours 15 minutes. She needed a distraction. Coffee would do it. She turned to head back inside the airport.

Fifteen minutes later, coffee and a muffin in hand, Lisbon was back on the bench pondering her future. She'd never been one to make rash decisions, and giving up a solid life in DC with Pike in favour of staying Austin with the unreliable consultant was crazy. Lisbon contemplated calling Van Pelt to get a second opinion but realised Van Pelt was a classic romantic and would likely be mentally planning a Lisbon-Jane wedding the second she found out what had happened on the plane. For the first time in a long time, Lisbon felt the loneliness of having no close friends to confide in. She'd never been that type of person, but occasionally she could see the benefit. Perhaps having someone to bounce ideas around with would help her sort out the rationality of the situation. Lisbon walked to the nearest trash can to dispose of the now empty coffee cup and muffin wrapper. She stared up at the sky again, watching the distant lights of aircraft in between the stars. One thing was certain- she couldn't go back on her decision now. Pike had been upset when she told him she wasn't coming to DC, and then angry when he correctly guessed it had something to do with Jane. So that was that. Suddenly a large warm hand slipped into hers and she turned to see Jane smiling shyly at her.

"Hi" he said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She squeezed back.

"Hi. Where's Abbott?"

"He's gone to get the car. He told me to come and wait with you and not move. I don't think he's very happy with me. I can't think why." Lisbon grinned at the handsome consultant standing next to her. She'd never been a tactile person, not enjoying holding hands with boyfriends or public displays of affection, but standing in the cool night air with her hand in Jane's felt right. Normal. Comfortable. She dropped his hand though when she saw the black FBI issue vehicle coming towards them, and bent to pick up her bag. Jane took it from her and she raised an eyebrow at him, to which he grinned in response. They'd never needed words when they could understand each other through just their facial expressions. The SUV pulled up alongside them and Jane opened the back door for Lisbon. She climbed in, expecting him to go around and get in the front seat, so was surprised when he motioned for her to shuffle over and climbed in next to her.

"Agent Lisbon" greeted Abbott gruffly.

"Sir. May I ask what happened?" Lisbon could tell from the fact Jane was a free man that they had persuaded the TSA to let him go, but Abbott's stern face showed his displeasure.

"I'm sure Jane will fill you in. For now, the pair of you are to stay in Florida, until we can sort out the paperwork. Your transfer papers are en route to DC- I'm going to assume you want to cancel the transfer?" Abbott caught her eye in the rear view mirror and she could see the twinkle in his dark eyes. For his stern tone and displeased facial expression, he seemed pleased.

"I would like that, Sir, if you'll have me back?" Abbott smiled slightly.

"You're a great asset to the team, Lisbon. We'll gladly have you back. It will take a few days to arrange everything though. You know what these things are like. Since Jane is not allowed to fly after his little stunt, we're going to have to figure out how to get him back to Austin. Unfortunately, he can't be left to find his own way back as I'd like as he's been released into FBI custody. I have no interest in driving or getting a train back to Austin, so I think the best course of action is for me to transfer him into your custody, if you're agreeable, Lisbon? I'll fly back to Austin and you two can make your way back." Abbott pulled into a parking space outside the Blue Bird Lodge as he finished speaking, and turned to Lisbon. "Of course, if you would rather not have the responsibility of keeping him in line, I can assign Agent Cho to accompany Jane back to Austin." Lisbon briefly considered this option. It would be fun to make Jane suffer for all the times he's caused her problems. As if he was reading her mind, Jane slid his hand across the seat and took hold of her hand again, hidden by his jacket which was draped across the seat between them, and gently began to rub the back of her hand with his thumb. It sent shivers up her spine, and she knew there was no way she was leaving his side.

"There's no need for Cho to be punished, Sir." Lisbon laughed "I'll hire a car and we'll drive back to Texas."

"Very well. I don't believe you checked out before you left, Jane, so your room should still be available. I'm sure they'll have a room for Lisbon too." There was that twinkle again. Abbott knew very well that they wouldn't be booking a second room.

"Thank you, Sir. I'll keep you informed of our travel plans. We should be back in Austin in a few days." Lisbon reluctantly let go of Jane's hand and reached for her bag.

"No rush, Agent. I think it would be best if Mr. Jane here kept a low profile around the FBI for a couple of weeks, just until the dust has settled." Abbott turned back in his seat, indicating the conversation was over. Jane opened the door and helped Lisbon out of the car. Abbott nodded curtly to them both and drove away, back to the airport where he'd left Cho and Fischer. Lisbon and Jane watched the car disappear around the corner, and Jane held out his arm to Lisbon.

"Shall we?" he said quietly, in a voice that was silk and honey and made Lisbon's mouth go dry. She nodded, not trusting her voice, and took his arm as he picked up her bag and they walked towards the entrance of the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

As they approached the desk, Jane looked at Lisbon and raised an eyebrow slightly. A tiny shake of her head was all she needed to give, with no hesitation, and he knew not to bother with the second room. She loved him for checking with her first before assuming- that was new! Collecting the key from the receptionist, they headed up the stairs to their room.

When they arrived, Jane opened the door and held it open for Lisbon. All the evidence of the crime scene had been cleared away and it was as if it had never happened. Jane put Lisbon's bag on the sofa and turned to her.

"So..." she said, shyly. She wasn't quite sure what to do.

"So." He replied, taking a step closer to her. He reached out a hand and gently brushed her hair from her face. Lisbon leaned into his touch and her eyes fluttered shut. "I think" he paused as he tucked her hair behind her ear "we should freshen up and go and get something to eat. What do you think?" At that moment, Lisbon's stomach growled and she clapped a hand over her mouth to suppress a laugh. "I'll take that as a yes!" Jane chuckled. "Ladies first" he indicated towards the bathroom. Lisbon picked up her bag and headed into the bathroom. She quickly showered and dressed in a pair of black pants and a teal coloured blouse with her favourite black high heeled boots. With butterflies in her stomach, she added a pair of small gold hoop earrings and put on her make-up. She examined herself in the mirror, and bit her lip. She decided to throw caution to the wind, and added some more eyeshadow and mascara to give herself a more dramatic look than her usual understated make-up, and added a coat of lip gloss and a quick spritz of perfume. She pinned her hair up into a messy but stylish updo, wishing she'd had time to wash and blow dry it properly. She nodded to herself in the mirror, and exited the bathroom. Jane was sitting on the bed, fiddling with the key card. She noticed he'd changed his shirt and judging by the scent in the air he'd added deodorant and aftershave. He looked up and she saw his pupils dilate as his gaze slowly travelled up her body, taking in her shapely legs in the fitted pants, her flat stomach and her cleavage which was showcased by the perfectly tailored blouse, up to her face. As his eyes met hers, he smiled slowly and she'd have thought he was perfectly composed and unaffected by her appearance had it not been for the minute reactions he'd taught her to notice. Aside from the dilated pupils his cheeks had a slight flush and he swallowed hard when his eyes grazed across her body. Recognising his reaction to her sent a slight thrill through Lisbon's body. He wanted her, she could tell, and although she didn't disbelieve his declaration on the plane, it was gratifying to see evidence of his feelings.

Jane stood up and made his way over to Lisbon. He took her hand, raised it to his lips and gently kissed it.

"You look stunning, Teresa." Her cheeks coloured at the compliment. "I've booked us a table in the restaurant. Is that OK?" She nodded, not yet trusting her voice. Jane offered his arm and they left the room.

Dinner was wonderful. They ate well, feeding each other samples of each dish and drank enough wine that they were relaxed without being affected by the alcohol. They chatted and laughed, sharing memories of their happier times in the CBI, both silently acknowledging that this wasn't the time for dredging up the more difficult memories. That would come later. For now, they were establishing an interaction as Teresa and Patrick, a woman and a man in love, rather than Lisbon and Jane, agent and consultant. After dessert of decadent chocolate cake and fresh fruit, the couple headed to the garden with their wine, and found a small table with a view of the lush gardens which were lit by hundreds of tiny lights strung from the trees and fences. Jane pulled Lisbon's chair alongside his, and draped his arm around her shoulders. She cuddled into his side, laying her head on his shoulder, marvelling at the way it felt so right. So comfortable. They drank their wine in companionable silence, content to watch the comings and goings of the other guests and the staff of the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

OK, this is the seriously M rated stuff, for both language and adult situations. If you don't like that kind of thing, don't read it- you have been warned. It's pretty much just pure smut and fluff. Thank you for the lovely reviews so far, I do really appreciate your kind words. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

An hour later, as the lights were dimmed in the restaurant to signal their closing and all the other patrons had left the garden, Lisbon and Jane finally stood and made their way back inside. Lisbon felt nervous, although she knew she was being silly. This man had risked his freedom yet again to tell her he loved her, and she had been in love with him for so long that she couldn't remember what it felt like not to love him. Jane obviously sensed her apprehension and smiled gently at her, before taking her hand and guiding her up the stairs to their room. Once inside, Lisbon felt even more nervous and awkward. She wasn't quite sure what to do next, and settled for sitting at the dressing table and starting to unpin her hair. Jane came up behind her, placed his hands over hers and as their eyes met in the mirror, she dropped her hands and allowed him to gently remove the pins. When they were all out and her dark waves tumbled over her shoulders, Jane surprised her by picking up her hairbrush and gently &amp; sensually brushing her hair. Lisbon was amazed at how intimate it felt, and how sexy it was to have him performing such a mundane task for her. When he was done, he set the brush down on the table again and pulled her to her feet.

"You are beautiful, do you know that?" he murmured, stroking her cheek with his forefinger. She blushed and bit her lip. She'd never felt beautiful before, not really, but the way he was looking at her turned her knees to jelly and she truly felt beautiful because she knew he meant it. In an echo of the way he'd first kissed her all those hours ago in the TSA interrogation room, he tilted her chin up with his finger and softly touched her lips with his. Lisbon felt her already weak knees threaten to buckle, and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, as he put his arm around her middle and pulled her close. His tongue teased her lip and she allowed him access, their tongues caressing each other in a way Lisbon would never have believed could be so arousing. Jane broke the kiss, and led her towards the bed. It was then she noticed the bottle of champagne and bowl of chocolate dipped strawberries on the table. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched him uncork the bottle with his strong, lean hands, the muscles in his toned and tanned forearms tantalisingly displayed by his rolled up shirt sleeves. As he poured them each a glass, Lisbon imagined all the things those hands would be doing that night and she blushed a deep crimson. As Jane handed her a glass he noticed her blush and raised an eyebrow questioningly. She shrugged and he smiled- she was sure he had guessed what she was thinking because he always seemed to know what she was thinking. He held up his glass for a toast and she did the same.

"To overdue experiences" His voice was full of promise. Lisbon took a long swallow of her champagne, suddenly feeling the need for some Dutch courage. She set the glass down on the table and shifted slightly so she was facing Jane. He mimicked her actions, and took her hand in his.

"We don't have to rush anything, Teresa. We have all the time in the world to get this right, and if you just want to go to sleep tonight, then that is what we'll do. I'll even sleep on the chair if that would make you more comfortable. I'm not running away this time, not ever. I've waited twelve years for you. Another night, or a week, or a month is nothing if it means you're happy." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed each finger in turn. Lisbon felt each kiss as if it were connected directly to her core with electric current, and marvelled at her body's response to him. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, feeling the soft curls springing beneath her fingers. She knew he was being genuine and he would wait for her, and she loved him all the more for it. In that moment she knew she wanted him to make love to her as soon as possible, that she couldn't wait any longer.

"I think twelve years is long enough, don't you Patrick?" His eyes widened as the significance of not only her agreement but her use of his first name. A little fizz of excitement flared in his belly but he also felt strangely nervous. It had been such a long time since he'd made love with anyone and never had so much been at stake. He leaned in to kiss her, threading his fingers in her hair as he did so. He knew he loved her and she loved him and neither of them were love-struck teens expecting their first time together to be magical. He did, however, gasp and worry about his staying power as her hands travelled down his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as she went. Without breaking the kiss, they worked together to slide his shirt off and abandoned it on the floor. He returned the favour, but this time he did break the kiss as he wanted to see her for the first time. His hands shook ever so slightly as he worked the tiny buttons from their holes and exposed her black lacy bra holding her plump breasts. Had he been with anyone else he would have used his considerable bio-feedback skills to control his breathing and the shaking of his hands but with Lisbon it wasn't necessary. He didn't feel the need to hide his emotions with her and knew it was time to drop the last of his defences. With that decision made, he opened her blouse and sat back to just stare at her breasts, committing every inch of this moment to memory as there would never be another first time he'd gaze upon her like this. Lisbon shrugged off the blouse, making her breasts bounce slightly and Jane reached out a hand to caress the soft white skin above the black lacy edge of the bra. Her tiny gasp of pleasure at the touch broke down the last of his restraint and he kissed her with a furious passion as his hand explored her chest, long fingers expertly weaving under the lace and finding her nipple which was painfully erect. She moaned into his mouth as he gently pinched it, and he almost came at the sound. He'd never dreamed she'd have this effect on him.

For Lisbon, a similar effect was occurring. Seeing the pure lust in his eyes as he drank in the view of her lace clad breasts started a fire in her core. No-one had ever looked at her with such intense longing and passion and it made her hot as Hell. So when he pressed his mouth against hers and battered her tongue with his while touching her breast, she couldn't help but moan in delight. His hand and tongue stilled for a second, and she briefly thought she'd done something wrong but as she pulled back she could see he was struggling for control. The normally buttoned down Patrick Jane, who didn't appear to have normal human emotions, was struggling to keep his composure. Because of her. The thought was intoxicating and sent more fuel to the fire pulsing in her groin.

"This" his voice cracked slightly and he swallowed and tried again. "This is not going to be an epic performance, my love" he apologised, colour slowly rising in his cheeks. Lisbon couldn't help herself and began to giggle. Soon he was laughing too, and the pair of them clung to each other as they broke the tension with their laughter. He pulled her to her feet, undid the button on her slacks and she followed suit with his. Each stepped out of their pants, leaving them in just their underwear. Jane's eyes lit up like a little boy at Christmas when he saw Lisbon was wearing lacy black French knickers. Had she known that style a particular favourite of his? Was it just a coincidence? Her face, normally so full of expression and easy to read, gave him no clues, but he decided he didn't care. He'd make sure she knew how much he liked them and he was sure he'd see plenty of lacy French knickers in his future. He laid her back on the bed and took a moment to just gaze at her. His Lisbon lying on his bed in her underwear. His favourite underwear. He shivered with anticipation and crawled up the bed until he was lying next to her, facing each other. She kissed him, and her soft hands found his nipples and gently played with them while he returned the favour through the lace of her bra. The soft moans she made drove him crazy and he tried desperately to hang on to a shred of composure. His hands drifted down her sides, noting the spot just below her ribs where she flinched, indicating she was ticklish. He'd find out for sure later. His hand reached her lace-clad bottom as her hand followed the same path down his side, only instead of his bottom she brought her hand to the front, skimming so lightly over the bulge in his underwear. Now it was his turn to moan and Lisbon grinned into their kiss. He slid his hand under the lace to cup her cheek and she played with the elastic of the waistband. Impatient all of a sudden, she raised her hips and he slid the knickers down her legs. With his other hand he unhooked her bra and she slid it down her arms and threw it behind her. He daren't look at her naked form because he knew it would be game over. With his eyes clamped firmly shut, his hand drifted to the inside of her thighs which she parted slightly for him, the whole time dipping her fingers sensuously along the inside of his waistband. His fingers found the course hair and travelled down until he met her swollen folds. He couldn't decide what to do first because he wanted to do all of it at once. He opened his eyes, pulled back his head slightly and looked into her eyes. They were ablaze with lust and he knew he had to see her come apart under him. Fingers still exploring he was delighted to find she was soaked, and he effortlessly pushed a finger inside her.

Lisbon had never been so aroused. Her skin burned everywhere he touched and as soon as his fingers moved on the spot he left behind felt the loss sorely. As he reached her most sensitive, most private place, she felt like she was going to burn up and as his finger slipped inside her she almost screamed. As his finger slid back out and up towards her clit, she bit her lip hard enough to taste the salty metallic tang of blood. His finger circled her hard, alert clit and dipped back inside her. He repeated the moved six, seven, eight times, each time bringing her closer and closer to orgasm, making her gasp each breath as if it were impossible to get enough air in her lungs. As her muscles started to tingle, she knew she was so close, and only needed the slightest thing to push her over the edge. Her own personal mentalist obviously knew this because he chose that moment to whisper in her ear and she exploded around his probing finger, seeing stars behind her screwed-up eyelids, losing control of her muscles as they contracted deliciously.

He could feel her arousal from the second he touched her slick folds, how wet she was, how aroused she was. As he dipped his finger inside her and she bit back a scream he knew it wouldn't take much to bring her to an orgasm. He slowly removed his finger and dragged it up through her soft wetness to find her clitoris, which was begging for attention. He circled it with her wet finger, watching her face the entire time, monitoring her tiniest reactions in her muscles. As she bit her lip, he thought he had never seen anything so beautiful and so sexy in his whole life. He pushed his finger back inside her, slightly harder now he knew she could take it, and then back out to circle her clit. Each time he did, he saw the muscles in her jaw flicker, her pulse quicken and a light sheen of sweat broke out on her forehead. When he saw she was tantalisingly close, leaned down and whispered in her ear;

"You're so fucking beautiful when you're about to come" and her walls clenched so hard around his finger he almost joined her in an orgasm but controlled himself at the last second. She clenched her fists, now limp at her sides, and her mouth dropped open is a silent gasp. As her orgasm rocked through her body, he continued his ministrations on her clit, gently circling it and patting it, helping her ride the waves until she could take no more and wriggled away from his finger. She was panting now, trying to catch her breath and he raised his hand to his face, catching the scent of her from his fingers. She opened her eyes and as she looked at him he put his finger in his mouth and groaned at the taste of her. The sound of it was enough to send shockwaves through Lisbon's body as she watched him lick her juices from his finger in the most erotic way. When he kissed her and she could taste herself on his tongue, she thought it was the sexiest thing she'd ever experienced. No-one had ever got her to taste herself before. It wasn't that she was sexually unadventurous, but she'd never met a guy she could allow to see that side of her before. With Greg she was young and inexperienced, with Pike it was very... vanilla and pretty much every other sexual experience she'd had had been short-term. No-one had ever tapped into the kinky side of Theresa Lisbon but she had a feeling her life with Jane was going to be anything but vanilla.

Lisbon started to sit up, intending to return the favour somehow, but Jane gave her a gentle push to lie back down.

"Plenty of time for that, my love" he murmured, stroking her cheek with the finger that still smelled like her. She felt her arousal climbing again just from that simple thing. With a quick shimmy, his boxer briefs were off and Lisbon couldn't help but glance at his proud erection. He wasn't enormous, but he wasn't small either. In fact, he was perfectly in proportion and as she looked up and met his eyes again, she saw how much he was struggling to maintain his composure. She wriggled herself so he was between her legs and with surprising strength for someone who still felt like their muscles were jelly, she pulled him down and kissed him, hoping to convey the passion and love she felt for him. She wrapped one hand around his cock, feeling the soft skin over the solid core, surprised to find him uncircumcised. She rationalised that since he was from a carnival family, he'd probably not been born in a hospital so it wasn't so strange for him to be intact. Still, it was a new experience for her, and she gently played with his foreskin, rolling it up and over the head of his cock, then rolling it back down again, exposing the most sensitive areas to the air. Jane placed his hand over hers to still her, and sat up on his knees, her legs either side of him. He reached to the bedside table for a condom, ripped open the packaging and she took it from his hand. She sat up slightly, rolling the condom down his length and laying back down. His view was spectacular- a naked Lisbon, still pink from her orgasm, with her legs open for him. He teased her still sensitive clit with the head of his cock making her squirm before lifting her legs to gain a better angle, hooking them over his arms. Touching the tip to her opening, he saw her lips mouth the word "please", and he slid inside her. Lisbon arched her back at the sensation of him filling her. It felt incredible, like nothing she'd ever experienced before. He pulled almost all the way out, then slid back in again. Jane felt the muscles in his thighs shudder from the sensations.

"I'm so sorry, my love. This is not going to last long" he huffed, as he built up a steady rhythm, pushing himself deep inside her welcoming warmth. Lisbon smiled and caressed his forearm.

"I want to make you feel incredible, Patrick. I don't care how long it lasts as long as you are satisfied". Hearing her use his given name again did something to him and he sped up, thrusting into her. He swore the little minx clenched her muscles around him on purpose and he couldn't stop himself. With one hard thrust he came, calling her name. He flopped down on top of her, just holding himself up, and she scratched his back lightly, making him shiver. After a few seconds to regain his composure, he kissed the tip of her nose and slid out of her, rolling to the side to lay beside her. He deftly disposed of the condom and Lisbon moved in close, placing her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"OK?" he asked, lightly stroking her arm.

"More than OK." she replied. There was a silence as they caressed each other lightly, without sexual undertones. Lisbon lifted her head to look at him and smiled.

"Say it again". He knew exactly what she meant; she was echoing their conversation in the TSA interrogation room. He chuckled, and kissed her forehead.

"Teresa Lisbon, I love you." For reasons he couldn't explain, his eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe I nearly lost you. You're everything to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for a delay in posting this next chapter. A rather nasty anonymous review knocked my confidence somewhat, and it's taken me a few weeks to realise that the opinion of someone who isn't brave enough to own their comments isn't worth my time and energy. I'm all for criticism, but constructive criticism. Anything else says more about the reviewer than it does about my writing. So here's a brief chapter 4, and I'll get back to work on the next one ASAP. Thank you to all the lovely reviewers, it really does mean the world to read nice things!

The sun rose the following morning, gently illuminating the sleeping couple entwined in the bed. Jane woke slowly, and for a second he couldn't remember where he was. When he realised who was sleeping beside him, he couldn't help but grin. He gently removed himself from the tangle of limbs and slid out of the bed, padding to the bathroom as quietly as possible so as not to wake Lisbon. At the door, he turned and looked at her sleeping form, drinking in her presence. It had taken him so long to admit how he felt about his partner he couldn't quite believe he'd finally done it. He entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and caught sight of himself in the mirror. His blonde curls were a mess, sticking up from where Lisbon had run her hands through it. He'd forgotten how good it felt to have someone caress his hair, and how nice it felt to be loved. Lisbon hadn't said the words, of course, but he didn't need her to. He knew she loved him and he'd known for a long time, probably long before she knew and certainly long before he'd been willing to admit he'd had feelings for her. Turning on the shower and stepping under the warm water, he thought back to all the times over the years he'd ignored that tiny spark he'd felt around her, the feeling he now recognised as love but had buried and denied at the time. Seeing her with Walter Mashburn had given him a stomach ache he'd now admit was jealousy but back then he had passed off as concern for a friend. The Tommy Volker case, where she'd been so determined to catch the killer even when it seemed impossible, made him admire her tenacity and her stubbornness, and he remembered a flash of recognition of her trust when she asked for his help. Seeing the hurt in her eyes when Lorelei Martins told her about their encounter had felt like a stab in the heart but he'd told himself it was only because they were friends and hadn't liked having to lie to her. Hindsight showed him what a fool he'd been to deny his feelings for her for so long. Reaching for the towel, he switched off the water and reminded himself how damn lucky he was to get another chance with Lisbon, and resolved to never, ever let her get away. He quickly dried himself, pulled on some underpants and pants and left the bathroom. Taking the phone out on to the balcony, he ordered breakfast from room service- eggs and toast with tea for him, pancakes with bacon &amp; maple syrup with coffee for Lisbon and a fresh fruit selection to share. He headed back into the bathroom and ran a bubble bath, then sat in the armchair across the room from the bed and watched Lisbon sleep, waiting for their breakfast to arrive.

Lisbon stretched luxuriously across the bed, relishing the soft pillows and the silky sheets. Like Jane before her, it took her a moment to remember the events of the night before, and she was surprised to find herself alone in the bed. Instantly, her old fears came flooding back, and she thought Jane had left her again. She sat up and saw him in the chair, watching her, grinning.

"You thought I'd left you" he said, with a smile in his voice. Lisbon flustered, trying to keep a poker face.

"No I didn't. Of course I didn't." A knock on the door saved Lisbon from having to lie further, but the huge grin on Jane's face showed he knew she was lying and he wasn't going to let her get away with it. Jane opened the door to their room service and tipped the young blonde girl generously, charming her with a smile and a sincere thank-you. She blushed as she left, and Lisbon rolled her eyes. Jane wheeled the trolley towards the bathroom, and Lisbon looked at him in confusion. He stopped it outside the bathroom door, and walked back to the bed. He reached for her hand, and she allowed him to guide her up and out of the bed and into his shirt from the previous day. He knew her well enough to know that, despite their intimacy the night before she wouldn't be comfortable being naked in front of him in this way. He gently led her towards the bathroom with one hand at the small of her back and the other entwined in hers. She saw the deep tub, filled with vanilla scented bubbles and surrounded by candles, and tears pricked her eyes. This man knew her even better than she knew herself.

"Climb in, I'll be back in a second" Jane kissed her temple and left the room. Lisbon slid off the shirt, piled her hair on top of her head with a band and slid into the warm water, sighing happily. Jane knocked gently on the door and when she said he could enter, he pushed the door with his foot, and carried in the stool from the dressing table, placing it next to the tub. Then he wheeled in the cart and sat down.

"Hi" Lisbon said, shyly. "What you doing?" Jane lifted the tops from their plates of food and handed her a mug of coffee. He cut a small piece of pancake, dipped it in the syrup and held the fork to her mouth.

"Feeding you breakfast while you soak in a bubble bath. Obviously." Lisbon rolled her eyes but took the food from the fork. She closed her eyes and moaned lightly as she tasted the sweet syrup, and licked her lips to catch a stray drop. A barely audible strangled groan from Jane had her snapping her eyes open and she saw him looking at his feet with an almost pained expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried that he'd somehow hurt himself. Jane swallowed hard and looked at her.

"You." Lisbon looked puzzled, and Jane shook his head, smiling slightly. "You really have no idea how damn sexy you are, do you?" Lisbon's cheeks flamed bright red and Jane leaned over the side of the tub. "How far down does that blush go, I wonder?" She splashed him gently and giggled.

"My pancakes are getting cold" Jane chuckled and continued to feed her, in between taking bites of his own breakfast. When they'd polished off the pancakes and eggs, he wheeled the trolley back out of the bathroom and took a huge fluffy towel off the warmer. He averted his eyes as Lisbon stood and stepped out of the tub, taking the towel and wrapping herself in it. She took his hand and led him back to the bed, pushing him lightly when they reached the bed so he fell gently onto the mattress.


	5. Chapter 5

**All the lovely reviews from you lovely, gorgeous people brightened my day today, and gave me the boost I needed to write the next chapter. I'm not entirely happy with the conversation between Jane and Lisbon but I wasn't sure how to tweak it without it becoming too out of character or overly sentimental. Suggestions are welcome!**

**ETA- thanks to everyone who let me know that I'd duplicated a section. Stupid computer was obviously ready for bed before I was! It should be fixed now.  
**

"Well..." said Lisbon, grinning down at Jane, having positioned herself over him on the bed "This is certainly a new experience" Jane chuckled as he ran his fingers lightly up her sides. Lisbon shivered. "Definitely ticklish" he thought with a grin.

"However, we have to think about how we're going to get you" she punctuated her sentence with a kiss to his nose "back to Austin since you are not welcome on planes"

"Ah, I've thought of that already."

"You have?"

"I have. I think we should take our time and make a vacation of it. I've never been to Georgia. It'll be fun." He grinned at her in that way she knew so well; a scheming, cheeky smile full of promise of adventure.

"One condition" said Lisbon, shifting her weight so she was pressing into his groin "We hire a car and stay in hotels. Nice hotels. With real beds and bathtubs. We definitely don't get an RV. It's bad enough you live in the Silver Bucket, you're not vacationing in one too." She wiggled her hips slightly and all his willpower and bargaining ability left him as the blood rushed from his brain towards his rapidly swelling cock.

"You sneaky witch" he croaked, mouth suddenly dry "You think you can get your own way by seduction?"

"Oh Jane" she grinned at him, raising an eyebrow "I don't think it; I KNOW it."

"Touché" he said, before grasping the back of her head and pulling her down for a kiss. She kissed him back with passion, and soon he was undressing and her towel was in a heap on the floor. Lisbon broke the kiss and began kissing his neck and chest, slowly working her way down his body, kissing as she went. Jane let out an involuntary groan and closed his eyes as she reached his groin and hissed in displeasure when she moved past his now rock hard penis and down his thighs. He heard her chuckle as she kissed her way along the inside of his thighs down to his knees and then he swore loudly when all of a sudden her mouth enveloped his cock, taking his whole length and cupping his balls with her hand. He sank his hands into her hair, feeling the soft curls still slightly damp from the steam of the bath, and rested his hand on the back of her head as she bobbed up and down his shaft. He felt himself quickly creeping closer and closer to orgasm, and gave a tug on her hair to signal he wanted her to stop. He'd never had a woman finish him off like that and understood that it wasn't something every woman enjoyed, so even in his fog of ecstasy he recognised he needed to give her the option of stopping before he came. She looked up at him with his cock still in her mouth and the twinkle in her eyes was almost his undoing.

"I'm nearly... I'm close... I can't..." He couldn't formulate a sentence, but Lisbon understood and allowed him to slip out of her mouth with a soft pop.

"Want me to carry on or do you have a better idea?" She lazily caressed his balls with one hand while tracing up and down the length of his cock with the other.

"I don't... I want... God, I want it all!" he exclaimed.

"Then let me do this" she whispered, returning him to her mouth and sucking hard before twirling her tongue around the head and hitting the sensitive spot at the base. He swore again, which seemed to egg her on to suck and lick and caress until he felt like he couldn't take any more.

"Are you sure... I'm going to..." he arched his back as her response was to continue her ministrations harder, faster and more intensely. He felt, rather than heard, her whisper;

"Come for me, Patrick." And he did. Lisbon took it all and swallowed, grimacing slightly as she did so, but not so Jane would notice as he had his eyes clamped shut. She scooted up the bed next to him and laid her head on his chest, gently caressing the hair there.

"Wow." He croaked and she looked up at him smugly. He met her eyes and grinned. "Seriously, wow. I've never had someone do that before." She sat up in surprise.

"You've never had a blow job?!"

"No, I have, but not to the finish." She suddenly realised that the only two women he'd slept with before her were his wife and Lorelei, and she felt awkward. He noticed the change in her demeanour. "Hey, it's OK. We can talk about the past. It doesn't make me sad anymore and I'm not comparing you to anyone else. You and Angela" Lisbon noticed the very deliberate exclusion of Lorelei, but decided not to address it, "are very different people and my feelings for you don't change how I felt about her. I spent a long time being sad and now I'm OK with remembering the good things."

"It feels disrespectful somehow to talk about what your sex life was like with Angela when we're in bed together." She lay back down on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I get it. If we'd divorced it would be different because she'd still be having her life, moving on and you'd know I didn't have feelings for her. You could meet her and see she was only human. But because she... because she died, she'll always be there in the background. But I promise you, Teresa. I promise I don't compare you to her. I love you. I will always love Angela but it's changed from the way it used to be. I know I put her on a pedestal for a long, long time after she died and never let myself think of the negative things about our marriage and about her. When I was on the island, I spent a lot of time thinking about how unfair that was to her memory. She wasn't a saint, she was a rounded human being who had faults and who made mistakes. I had to remember her like that or I was insulting who she was. And if that means admitting to my girlfriend that my wife didn't enjoy blow jobs and never let me finish in her mouth, then that's OK." He finished with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. It was the most Lisbon had heard him talk about Angela and his feelings for her since she died, and she felt the tears building. "You'd better not be crying, Agent Lisbon" he scolded gently. She wiped away a rogue tear with the back of her hand and tilted her head to look at him.

"It does feel a little like we're cheating on her if I'm honest. You loved her so, so much Jane. I don't know how I can compete with that." He sat up and pulled her up so she was sitting opposite him. She crossed her legs, apparently forgetting she was naked and inadvertently exposing herself to him. As soon as she realised where his eyes were fixed, she blushed hotly and covered herself with a pillow. He grinned like a naughty schoolboy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Teresa, sweetheart. I did love Angela, very much. But she's been gone for a long time now and she wouldn't want me to be miserable and alone forever. In fact, I think she'd have loved you. She'd have loved the way you don't let me get away with anything, she'd love how you've made me a better person and she'd love how you're always willing to stand up for what you believe in. She never would have begrudged me a future and she would have wanted me to be loved again. She would have wanted me to love again, and I do. I'm lucky to have been given the chance to love two amazing women in my life." She nodded, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"I guess I kinda killed the mood there, right?" she laughed through the tears. Jane stood up off the bed, and pulled her up beside him.

"Just a touch" he chuckled as he kissed the top of her head and smiled at her. "If you like I can return the favour, or we can save this for later and go and do something else?" She nodded again leaning her head into his shoulder.

"Let's go for a walk."

As they dressed, Lisbon suddenly realised she didn't have enough clothes for even a few days, let alone two weeks, as she'd only expected to be in Florida for the duration of the case. The few clothes she did have were for work not a vacation. She turned to Jane and caught him staring at her.

"What?" she said nervously, running her hands over her clothes "Do I have something on my pants?" He crossed the room and took her into his arms.

"I was just admiring the view. I am one lucky son of a bitch" She giggled and he made a mental note to make her giggle frequently because it was adorable and so unlike her stern Agent Lisbon persona. The cute, flirty, giggly Teresa was all for him.

"Come on, let's go shopping." Lisbon looked at him in surprise.

"Shopping?"

"Yes, shopping. You were just thinking you're going to have to spend your vacation in your work clothes, so let's go and get you some new outfits."

"How did you..." she stopped herself, shaking her head "Never mind. I don't have much cash on me so we'll need to find an ATM."

"Nope. This one's on me" he took her hand and led her from the room "On the condition I get to help you try things on."

"Pervert" she gently bumped her with her shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"Only where you're concerned, my dear."

Three hours later the pair sat outside a cafe overlooking the beach, sharing an ice cream sundae in the glorious Floridian sunshine. Several bags sat at their feet filled with stylish and expensive sundresses, capri pants, blouses and sandals for Lisbon and chinos and short sleeved shirts for Jane. Lisbon had initially protested when Jane took her to the expensive boutiques rather than the chain stores she had intended to go to, but when she saw how much pleasure he derived from treating her, she relented and allowed him to spoil her. She sighed contentedly and sank back into her chair. Jane smiled at her indulgently and reached for her hand. She marvelled at how right it felt, despite being so new and unfamiliar. Her daydreams, the ones she would have denied a few days ago but now happily admitted to, didn't come close to how it really felt to be with her consultant.

"This afternoon I have made you an appointment at the hotel spa" Lisbon looked at Jane in surprise.

"When did you have time to do that?!"

"When you were trying on the dresses and the wicked witch wouldn't let me in" he said, referring to a particularly snooty and prudish sales assistant in one of the boutiques they'd visited. "I went outside and called the hotel. You're booked in at 2pm for a massage, facial and any other treatments that take your fancy and then at 4.30pm you're in at the on-site hairdresser for anything you fancy and a mani-pedi." He enjoyed the stunned look on her face.

"But..." she started to protest, but he interrupted.

"I know you're going to say it's too much and you won't let me spend money on you, blah blah blah. But shush. I want to." He squeezed her hand and she recognised how hard he was trying to make her happy and how he deserved her cooperation.

"OK" she relented, dipping her head shyly. "But what are you going to do for all that time?"

"Don't you worry about me" he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles "I've got plenty to occupy me." Lisbon couldn't stop the look of suspicion crossing her face- a result of years of dealing with Jane's scheming.

"I promise to behave" he said sincerely, recognising the look and feeling slightly ashamed that he'd been the cause of it so many times. They finished their sundae and Jane tugged Lisbon to her feet.

"Now we have time for my favourite tradition I picked up on the island while I was there."She looked at him questioningly. He smiled "A siesta" Scooping up the bags, they left the cafe hand in hand heading the short distance back to their hotel.


End file.
